Jealousy
by FlashySyren
Summary: Very Pre-Thor. 'His need to hurt her as her action had hurt him, twisted his lips into a malicious smile. "What did you think was going to happen, Sif? Did you truly believe that Thor would change his womanizing ways and make you his if you threw yourself at him?"' Rated M for smut. LokixSif


**Notes: This is nothing except shameless, gratuitous smut. You have been warned. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot bunnies in my head, and derive no income from any of it.**

* * *

Loki paused, sharp, emerald eyes traveling up, up from the base of the tree that he knew he would find her in, and, sure enough, there she was, settled onto the highest branch she could manage without fear of it breaking beneath her. Sif sat with her back against the rough trunk of the ancient tree, legs pulled up against her chest, her chin resting on her knees, picking idly at the bark beneath her. He wasn't entirely sure of his motives for coming here; it's not like he felt bad for her, she did this to herself, it was her own foolish mistake.

When Thor had told him, Loki had been angry, but not angry at Thor, his older brother had never had any self-control; he had aimed his rancor at Sif. The tale, told so descriptively by the golden prince, had burned a picture in his mind that he couldn't shake, but that shook him, twisting his anger into jealousy. Even now as he stood in the dappled shadows of the forest edge, he could picture it; Sif and Thor, together, their blood still singing with the lust of battle, taking refuge from the meteor storm in a cave while blood lust easily transitions to another kind of need…

It bothered him, the effect this had on him; there was nothing between himself and Sif, they hardly even spoke; so, why did he want to rail at her? With the flick of his hand he transported himself into the tree with her, just as he did the first time he found her out here. Sif jerked in surprise before she identified him, hissing angrily. "Loki!" She struck out with one foot, trying to kick him, but he caught it, pushing it away from him and threatening to knock her out of the tree; locking green against blue so dark that they were often confused for hazel or brown, but he knew them to be blue, Loki's glare spoke as loudly as words that he would send her tumbling if she did not desist immediately.

Sif narrowed her eyes and yanked her foot free of his hand, but didn't try to strike him again; instead she let her leg slide off the branch to dangle into the open air. "What do you want?" She asked petulantly.

His need to hurt her as her action had hurt him, twisted his lips into a malicious smile. "What did you think was going to happen, Sif? Did you truly believe that Thor would change his womanizing ways and make you his if you threw yourself at him?"

That was all it took; with no warning, Sif flung herself into him, tackling him before he had the ability to prepare for it or magic himself away. She hit him with enough force that she knocked them both out of the tree. Through luck alone, they managed to avoid the majority of the branches on the way down, landing in a heap of tangled limbs and flying fists, as she attacked him, recovering remarkably quickly from the ordeal.

Loki ducked aside to avoid her punches and managed to deflect the first one, but the second came too quickly to get away from, and it landed solidly against his ribs. Reaching out angrily, he snatched a handful of her loose, ebony locks, and yanking her sideways, pulling her to the ground. He followed her down, pinning her body with his, and trapping her right arm with his free hand, to glare into her eyes as she struggled to throw him off.

Loki suddenly found his dominant position, above her, arousing, and he shifted his hips against hers. Sif abruptly stilled, her eyes still angry, but now there was something else there too, something hungry. Her left hand snaked into his hair before she pulled him down to her mouth. It was a rough kiss, fraught with anger, and need, and unspoken words, and Loki quickly lost himself to the sensation of tongue against tongue, as they battled for domination.

As soon as she felt Loki let his guard down, Sif flipped them over so that she could settle herself across his hips. Loki smiled up at her wolfishly; did she really believe that he would allow her to take control of this? Catching her lip between her teeth she reached for his tunic, but Loki snarled at her, catching her wrist. "No, Sif, if I am to have you; I will have you as I wish, with you beneath me crying for mercy." He spoke as he sat up, pushing her backwards, his mind too muddled by lust to ask himself _why _she would be so willing, thinking only that he was going to have that which belonged to Thor.

Sif's eyes had widened at his declaration, a retort cut off by his shoving her off of him with enough force to knock her onto her back. She gasped as he covered her with his body, hips flush with hers, sending an electrified tingle up her spine.

Loki bared his teeth at her with a feral smile as he removed their clothing with nothing more than a flip of his wrist, and he hissed at the sudden sensation of skin against skin. With a groan, Sif bucked her hips against him as she wrapped her fingers back into his hair. Bending forward, she buried her face in the crook of his neck, pressing the whole of herself against him.

Her fingers tugging at his hair dragged a groan from Loki's lungs, and he reached between them, teasing her with his fingers, pressing gently into her, before dragging them upward, slippery with her own juices, to find the hidden bundle of nerves there. Her gasp ignited his lust and he plunged two fingers into her, his thumb still teasing her sensitive nub. Sif muffled her cry, sinking her teeth into his neck, and arching her back

His self-control wavered, and he pressed harder against her, growling in her ear. "You are so _wet _for me, Sif." He removed his hand, shifting to position himself at her entrance, his hand wrapped around his length. Sif let herself fall back into the wet grass, caught in his jade gaze, chest heaving, she moaned at the touch of him against her core. She ached for him, burned with need to have him fill her, and she rocked her hips again.

Loki pressed his free hand to her muscular abdomen, holding her against the ground with the shake of his head. "So impatient." He said quietly, his voice heavy with desire as he rubbed against her entrance, teasing her.

Sif's hands tightened into fists, her nails dragging across his back as she whimpered, writhing beneath his hand. Dropping his head down he caught her breast in his mouth, teeth gripping a hardened nipple, his tongue flicking against it. He grinned against her flesh as her gasps became more urgent, and he pressed himself into her, relishing the way her body went rigid as he sheathed his manhood inside, her walls closing around his erection, dragging a growl from his throat.

Releasing her breast he laid a wet trail up her chest as he tasted her, nipping lightly on her collar bone before claiming her mouth as he started to move, swallowing Sif's gasps. There was nothing gentle about his movements, he wanted to brand her deep inside, make her his in a way that could never be denied. Taking his hand away from her hips, he braced himself against the grass, thrusting into her harder, faster, pulling back to watch her expressions, her tiny whimpers and breathy moans as thrilling as her tight core wrapped around him.

Arching her back, Sif met his thrusts with her own; her need for him drowning out all rational thought as she wrapped her legs around his waist, lifting her hips and changing their angle so that he brushed against her perfectly, and electric tingles overwhelmed her senses.

Loki could feel her nearing release, her head tipped back as her movements against him became rougher, more urgent, and the noises she made… Her sounds of pleasure, passing between her perfect lips for him alone, nearly finished him, and he slid one hand under her lower back, lifting her up to him, as he pounded into her impossibly deeper and faster until she dug her nails into his back, and crying out against his shoulder, her teeth sinking deeply into the muscle, her body pulsing around him. That was all it took, he came undone, his thrusts irregular as he moaned, burying himself into her one last time as he spilled his seed. Letting his eyes drop closed, he rolled off of her to lie on his back in the cool, damp grass.

"Where are my damned clothes, Loki?" The annoyance had returned to Sif's expression as she tried to hide her actual emotions.

"I think you shall have to return to the palace as you are." He lied; he was upset at her, but would not be so cruel, not today anyway. "Perhaps your appearing naked will draw Thor's attention back to you."

Sif growled in frustration, sitting up on her knees next to him, glaring down into his emerald orbs. "You truly believe that I was here because I was jealous? Thor was a mistake!" She collapsed back into the grass with a sigh. Oh, how she wished she could go back and change that. Thor was her friend, her best friend, and while it had been a nice way to burn off some adrenaline, it had only made their interaction awkward. And now, she had made her mistake a second time… No, not the same mistake, an entirely different one, and without thinking she made it worse. "It is not Thor that I wanted in that cave."

Loki's eyes widened at her words, even as they made him smile. Maybe, for once, it would not be Thor to come out victorious. Without a word, he conjured her clothes, and leaning over, he handed them to her, his eyes lingering on her battle scarred, yet beautiful, pale skin. "Perhaps we shall have to remedy that mistake." He stated

"Perhaps we will." She replied, a slow smile curving her lips. "Yes." She amended. "We will."


End file.
